


Moving Foward

by olicityfan15



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Love, Moving On, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: After Lucille Negan never thought he would move forward, but Sasha came into his life and changed all of it.
Relationships: Negan/Sasha Williams (Walking Dead)
Kudos: 4





	Moving Foward

He wasn’t expecting to find love again but that’s the strange thing about love, it comes when you least expect it. 

As he watched the twins play on the floor his eyes watered. She had always wanted kids but couldn’t because of that god damned cancer. He tried to shake it off but couldn’t help but worry that he was disrespecting her memory. 

All the doubt and worry washed away though when Luci climbed onto his lap. Laying her head against his chest she yawned. “You a little sleepy head Luci?” Negan asked as he ran his hand through her dark hair. It was straight today but usually it was braided. She nodded and he moved his hand to her back. 

Suddenly it wasn’t one but two. Little Tyreese had made his way onto his lap as well. “I sleepy too papa” Tyreese said yawning as well. Negan smiled and pulled him close and started to rub his back as well.

“Daddy tell us about how you and mama met again” Luci asked, her brown eyes shining like diamonds in the morning sun. “Alright kiddos, but then it’s bed time” Negan proclaimed and leaned back against the couch and began.

“Five years ago

Your mother, the spitfire with big ole lady balls she is, decided she could take on the whole of The Saviors and kill yours truly. 

See, she was angry at your papa because he bashed her friend Abraham over the head with Lucille for not being a good listener”. 

Negan couldn’t help but laugh when both kids made bashing motions. They had seen him use Lucille a couple times to protect them from walkers and they enjoyed it every time. He cleared his throat and continued. 

“So, when it came time for me to teach ole uncle Ricky a lesson, well your mama was my go to since Daryl had inexplicably escaped from his prison cell. 

Anywho, I placed your mama in a casket and headed over to Alexandria to say hi. But on the way I got a strange feeling inside my stomach and had my glorious caravan pull over. 

Going back to the coffin I opened the lid and found your mama about to take a pill that would kill her that Doctor Smarty Pants had cooked up for her. 

Well, I grabbed it and threw it on the ground and pulled her out. “You want to die that badly” I yelled shaking with anger and also sadness. See I had grown to like your mama. She reminded me of my Lucille, strong, independent and they didn’t take any of your daddy’s bullshit. 

“No, I wanted to kill you that badly” your mama said with her hands on her hips and her eyes locked on mine. I couldn’t help but smiling. See strong women is your daddy’s ultimate weakness in this screwed up world.

The rest is history. Your mama and I had a long chat on the way to Alexandria where she talked the big ole bad wolf here to make a trade deal with Alexandria, The Kingdom and Hilltop. 

Amazingly The King, The Widow and Rick all agreed to said trade deal. 

Hilltop would be the main supplier of food, The Sanctuary would take in people that didn’t fit into the other communities and provide steal, metal and gas, 

The Kingdom would help with the food and entertainment, you both like movie night right”? Both kids nodded their heads and Negan continued. 

“And good ole Alexandria would supply bullets for the guns we made and also grow food. See the sanctuary wasn’t feasible to grow food at until just a couple years ago so we needed their support in that department. 

Now we are all good friends and keep the others going. We protect one another and even your Auntie Maggie has come to enjoy my company. 

Your ole dad here, along with your mom, Lydia, Dwight, Laura and the rest of the saviors have made this place a home and it will be yours when your mom, Lydia and myself are gone but that won't be for many, many years. The end”. 

Both Luci and Tyreese clapped their hands and hugged Negan who squeezed them back. “Now kiddos, we had a deal. I tell you a story and you go to bed” Negan said smirking and playfully looking at Lucille who hung close by on the wall. 

Both kids giggled and ran off to their room. Negan took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and laid back onto the couch. He would be called upon to tuck the two whirlwinds in soon but he had a few minutes of peace. 

Suddenly he felt soft hands running across his face. He hadn’t shave in a while but that’s how she liked it so he didn’t worry about it. Opening his eyes he looked into the deep brown eyes of the Goddess he claimed that day on the road.

“You get more beautiful everytime I see you Sasha” Negan said as he reached up, wrapped his hands around her head gently and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

Sasha was the first to pull away. ”And you never stop amazing me,” Sasha said as she squeezed herself next to Negan who wrapped his arms around her. He groaned as he heard the front door open. 

Negan smiled though as he heard the ”eww I'm so embarrassed” from the front door. ”You and Henry can hang out in your room sweetie dumpling as long as the door is open,” Negan said with a chuckle and pointed at Lucille. He smiled again when he heard the satisfying gulp from Henry. 

”Oh and Lydia honey, we will have a chat later about not checking in all day” Sasha said with the same cheeky smile Negan had. ”Ok mom, come on Henry let's get out of here,” Lydia said and they laughed as they headed down the hall. 

When the room was again childfree, Negan turned to Sasha and pulled her in for a long kiss. ” I will protect you and our kids forever,” Negan said seriously. ” I know baby,” Sasha said and held him tightly. 

There they stayed for a good half hour before they heard the sound of two kids playing Yahtzee on the floor. ” you're being paged” Sasha said with a laugh. Negan groaned playfully and sat up and like a cat crawled over Sasha without making her move an inch. Kissing her once more, he headed to the kids room. 

As she watched him head down the hall all she could do was smile and thank God for the wonderful life he granted them even in an apocalypse. She laughed as she heard him use his old ”little pig, little pig let me in” taunt. As she closed her eyes to rest she said out loud ”I Am Negan” and fell fast asleep.


End file.
